Contando con la ayuda de los Eds
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Los Eds ayudan a Dexter, un joven calvinista para enfrentar a Cerebro después de atacar la aldea.


Leyendo libros como la Reforma de la editorial Times-life me inspiraron a escribir este crossover. Los personajes que aparecen solo pertenecen a Danny Antonucci y a Gendy Tartakovsky.

En los Países bajos españoles en el siglo XVI, pasaban los tiempos en donde la Reforma protestante repercutía sobre el viejo continente poniendo en cuestión a la Iglesia católica y al Papado, del cual la violencia resurgía entre los distintos creyentes.

Todo eso afectó a tres adolescentes que vivían en una aldea campesina. El primero se llamaba Ed, un joven campesino bruto y estúpido; Edd o Doble D era muy culto y trabajaba como empleado de una imprenta en la ciudad y el tercero se llamaba Eddy, que era un estafador. Los tres eran muy amigos y tenían vínculos con Dexter, el hijo adolecente del amo, que se convirtió al calvinismo.

Cuando no estaban juntados, el trio solían hacer jornadas agotadoras de labores campesinas ayudando a sus familiares y conocidos, sobre todo Ed, que además de ayudar a Rolf, el hijo del granjero, debía soportar a su hermana menor Sara que la regañaba, además de ayudarla cuando estaba en compañía de su mejor amigo Jimmy, que era débil y afeminado. Aunque Eddy aprovechaba algunas ocasiones a estafar en la ciudad consiguiendo dinero fácil, ya que no lo hacía en la aldea, por la represalias de Kevin, el cínico de la aldea que era hijo del aguacil.

Tanto Dexter como Doble d, recibieron una educación rigurosa, y como ambos eran jóvenes muy cultos, solían reunirse para compartir nueva ideas:

-Tal vez si educamos a la gente sencilla, ellos podrán tener conciencia de lo que hacen los tiranos, así poder cambiar el sistema-Decía Doble D.

-Claro, mi padre está buscando ayuda de los calvinistas para enfrentar a las tropas del rey de España.

Después de terminar con sus tareas, Ed y Eddy venían por Doble D y Dexter les contaba:

-Para terminar con las indulgencias, mi padre ordenó destruir las imágenes de la iglesia más cercana.

Tanto Doble D como sus dos amigos lo sabían, Eddy contó:

-Hace días, los campesinos atacaron un convento y destruyeron las imágenes, yo aproveché a robar algo de valor.

-Hay que tener cuidado, si llega a saberlo las autoridades españolas tomaran represalia sobre nosotros, y no confío del todo si Felipe II envía al Duque de Alba-Dijo Dexter.

-Tranquilo, cuenta con nuestra ayuda y les daremos sus pataditas en sus costillitas-Dijo Ed.

-Sea como sea, debemos enfrentarlos por nuestra libertad.

Al volver a casa después de despedirse de Dexter, los tres ayudaron a sus familias a preparar la comida y Eddy prepara sus recetas, del cual siempre decía:

-No han vivido si no han probado algunos de mis platillos.

Aunque Doble D hacia solo sus tareas del hogar, ya que sus padres se fueron de viaje para arreglar negocios y nunca más volvieron, pero todavía seguía esperándolos.

Un día, los Eds volvían de cazar por el bosque, gracias a las ingeniosas trampas hechas por Doble D, y Eddy decía:

-Vamos a demostrarles a Kevin que somos mejores.

Cuando estaban acercándose a la aldea, ven a extraños entre los árboles y no tardan en notar que tienen morriones, picas y arcabuces: eran soldados españoles. Sin seguir vacilando, los Eds van a avisar a los suyos, aunque sin abandonar las presas de cacería.

Mientras que el trio iba a su aldea, con aire malvado, estaban Cerebro y sus esbirros bien armados que se acercaban a la aldea. Y con él, estaba un capitán con armadura

Al llegar a la aldea, los Eds contaron todo lo visto, pero Kevin no les creyó al principio, y aunque la mayoría les hizo caso, Sara le dijo enojada a Ed:

-Espero que no estén bromeando o los golpearemos.

-A ver si se les quita lo tonto con unos buenos golpes-Dijo Kevin.

En pleno dialogo, sonaron algunos cañonazos, del cual el enemigo utilizaba para intimidar, del cual hizo que la gente corriera asustada por todos lados.

De repente, una partida de soldados y mercenarios liderados por Cerebro y por el capitán con armadura atacaron la aldea y se lanzaron contra los campesinos, sin importarles los ruegos y las suplicas. Sobre todo los jinetes que perseguían a los que corrían, y algunos que eran alcanzados morían.

Sin embargo, los Eds y varios campesinos liderados por Kevin y Rolf se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo contra los infantes y arcabuceros dentro de las casas. El valiente granjero noqueaba con golpes a sus adversarios, mientras que Kevin era fiero con el manejo de la espada. En cuanto Ed enfrentaba al enemigo con lo que tuviera a mano, aunque también Eddy le ayudaba, incluso Doble d que temblaba.

Aunque Johnny y Tablón enfrentaban al enemigo, Sara protegía a Jimmy golpeándolos, pero muchos campesinos eran derrotados por los soldados.

Sin embargo, Cerebro pensó que ya había cumplido con su trabajo y ordenó a su capitán que los soldados iniciaran el saqueo, del cual estos obedecieron y cargaron las carretas con comida, bebidas, animales de corral, incluyendo otras cosas útiles, mientras que otros incendiaban las casas.

Después de saquear violentamente las casas y de capturar algunos prisioneros, Cerebro y los suyos se retiran victoriosos y dice:

-A ver si ese tonto de Dexter se venga por esto, ja, ja.

Después de la retirada del ejército enemigo, varias casas fueron apagadas del fuego y recogían a los muertos para ser enterrados, del cual los Eds, junto con Rolf, Johnny y Tablón ayudan en las tareas

Sin embargo, aparece Dexter a caballo que llega para saber que pasó y Kevin responde:

-Nos atacaron los esbirros de Cerebro.

-Y devastaron toda la aldea, vamos a tardar en reconstruir todo-Dijo Rolf.

-Tranquilos, yo Dexter el genio me ocupare de ese tonto de Cerebro, y solo necesito ayudantes.

Y los Eds hicieron un paso adelante siendo voluntarios, y Dexter los invita a ir con él para vengar a los aldeanos.

En la casa fortificada, los Eds se reúnen con el amo para lo que Dexter les iba a decir, ignorando a la insoportable de su hermana mayor Dee Dee:

-Yo sé que el rival de mi familia tiene vínculos con la Inquisición, y cualquiera que es considerado enemigo suyo es acusado de herejía y lo envían a arrestar.

-Vaya, que malvados-Responde Doble d.

-Con razón le temen a la Inquisición-Dice Eddy.

-Lo sé, pero no hay tiempo que perder, iremos a la ciudad y nos enfrentaremos a Cerebro-Dice Dexter.

-¿Iremos nosotros no más?-Pregunta Ed.

-Tengo algunos conocidos allá que nos van a ayudar.

Con la voluntad de Dexter y de los mercenarios, incluyendo a Kevin y a Rolf, deciden ir a la ciudad para vengar a los caídos.

Al llegar a la ciudad después de un breve viaje, se hospedan en una posada donde planearan sus ataques:

-Debemos actuar con precaución, ya que los soldados españoles pueden rastrear todo.

-No te preocupes, algo se nos va a ocurrir-Dice Doble d.

-Así se habla, pero primero descansemos-Dice Dexter.

Para matar el tiempo, luego de desempacar, Dexter y sus tres mercenarios juegan a los naipes entre ellos, y descubren de que Eddy hace trampa, tal como lo hace en la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente, los Eds asisten a una misa calvinista junto con la familia de Dexter. Al salir, pasean por la feria donde hay muchos productos de afuera y Eddy hace lo suyo, y Dee Dee compra lo que le gusta, pero como no le cae bien, el joven pelirrojo se aleja de ella junto con sus nuevos amigos. .

En su caminar, el joven pelirrojo ve una proclama y unas gacetas pegadas por las paredes, y ahí Dexter se le ocurre algo:

-Debemos hacer una gaceta para que llegue a los calvinistas.

-Ven, yo te ayudo en eso, tal vez funcione-Contesta Doble d.

-Claro, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos ponernos manos a la obra.

Y así, el joven lleva a Dexter a la imprenta donde trabaja, y ahí comienzan a hacer el mensaje para que sea difundido, y mientras lo preparan, Ed ayuda a Doble d en el trabajo de la imprenta, del cual le hace más fácil y más rápido.

Ahí hacen el manifiesto para buscar apoyo en los burgueses calvinistas, que después de terminar con el trabajo, Doble D y Dexter se ponen a leer un libro en forma silenciosa, donde comparten sus ideas al final de un capitulo. Mientras que Eddy y Ed pegan el manifiesto en las paredes y en las puertas, sobre todo en la casa de los burgueses; y como era de suponerse, Eddy vende algunos por unas monedas.

A la noche siguiente, el padre de Dexter comienza a reunir a los aliados, todo gracias a la proclama. Mientras algunos se acomodan en la mesa, conocen al prometido de Dee Dee, un joven caballero rubio con modales de buena educación.

Mientras se quita la capa, les cuenta a los presentes:

-Al venir a esta ciudad, me he enfrentado valientemente contra unos bandidos a quienes vencí e hice huir. Pero antes de continuar le di algo de caridad a unos pobres campesinos.

-Qué bueno que es-Dice Dee Dee emocionada.

Después de terminar de hablar, el padre de Dee De ese pone de pie y le dice a los presentes:

-Señores, es hora de empuñar nuestras espadas en contra del tirano de Felipe II, por nuestra patria, y para que termine la crueldad hacia nuestra gente por cuestiones religiosas. Pero antes, mi hija Dee Dee danzará para demostrarles sus habilidades para el baile.

A pesar de que Dexter le caía mal su hermana, decide irse a caminar con los Eds a la luz de la luna para no verla bailar. Pero Doble d le preguntó:

-¿Está seguro de caminar a estas horas?

-Igual, lucharemos con espadas-Contestó.

-No se preocupen, yo voy a enfrentarme a los demonios de la noche-Dice Ed.

-Ese Ed y sus fantasías, así era cuando estábamos en la aldea -Dice Eddy.

En unas calles oscuras, los caminantes nocturnos fueron emboscados por un grupo de esbirros acompañados por soldados, del cual tuvieron que desenvainar sus espadas para luchar, a pesar de que los Eds pudieron contenerlos, y en especial Ed que daba golpes y patadas, Dexter fue arrinconado y les dijo a los Eds:

-Vayan y busquen ayuda, deprisa.

Cuando los Eds fueron por ayuda, Dexter cayó prisionero y uno de los atacantes era aquel capitán de Cerebro que había estado en el ataque a la aldea:

-Llévenselo, que yo me encargare de algo.

Cuando los Eds estaban llegando al lugar, apareció aquel capitán encapuchado que les lanzo una daga con una nota. Y cuando este se fue despareciendo en la oscuridad, se pusieron a leer la nota que decía: _están invitados al juicio del tonto en el tribunal de la Inquisición, ja, ja, ja, ja. Firmado, Cerebro._

Al día siguiente, Dexter fue juzgado por el tribunal de la Inquisición, en donde la mayoría de los clérigos eran españoles, y en donde Cerebro lo miraba de forma arrogante junto con el capitán, y sus padres que estaban muy preocupados.

Cuando el juez leía las acusaciones, Dexter trataba de defenderse como de lugar, sabiendo que lo que decían eran calumnias:

-Todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra-Contestó el juez.

Después de muchas acusaciones, la mayoría falsas, el Tribunal de la Inquisición declara hereje a Dexter y lo encierran, mientras que Cerebro ansiaba con participar en la tortura.

Pero tanto el padre y la madre como Dee Dee se ponen tristes por el acusado pelirrojo y Cerebro aparece y le dice a la joven de cabello rubio:

-Puedo perdonar a tu hermano a cambio de casarte conmigo.

-Pero estoy comprometida-Respondió Dee Dee.

-No tienes opción.

-Lo que sea por la libertad de mi hijo-Dijo el padre.

Cuando el joven se retiró, la madre le dijo a su esposo y a Dee Dee:

-No confío en el, pero de todos modos hay que tener precaución.

Dentro de la cárcel de la Inquisición, Dexter junto con tres presos eran torturados con amenazas por el carcelero y uno de ellos era el más violento.

En su encierro, Dexter imaginaba como salir, ya que pensaba que Cerebro quería divertirse con él en la sala de torturas.

Esa noche, llegan tres encapuchados para darle la comida al carcelero, del cual come sin preocupación hasta que se desvanece, los presos quedan impresionados.

Esos tres encapuchados eran los Eds que liberan a Dexter y a los tres carceleros:

-Gracias muchachos, se los voy a agradecer-Dijo Dexter.

-Fue idea de tu madre-Respondió Doble d.

-Igual, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Cuando los Eds y el liberado tratan de huir incluyendo a los tres presos, se encuentran con los guardias, a quienes se enfrentan mediante forcejeos, y con los golpes de Ed que abate a pocos, pero los tres presos se quedan luchando haciendo que el pelirrojo y sus amigos escapen.

Una vez fuera, Dexter, se reúne en secreto con algunos de los aldeanos como Kevin, Rolf Johnny, Tablón y otros, en donde planea el ataque al palacio de Cerebro, y su futuro cuñado sabe de qué Dee Dee estaba allá con la intención de preparar los planes de casamiento involuntario:

-Debemos detener a ese canalla de Cerebro, lo haremos por nuestra gente y contra el dominio español.

Al amparo de la noche, unos encapuchados se acercaban a la entrada del palacio, mientras que Cerebro y su capitán brindaban por el casamiento:

-Dee Dee no sabe que cuando me case con ella, yo me desharé de Dexter de forma personal-Dice Cerebro.

-No lo creo señoría, supe que escapó a noche-Dijo el capitán.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Imbéciles.

-Tranquilícese, ya lo buscaremos.

-Yo me hare cargo de buscarlo, y cuando lo encuentre lo mataré.

Quitándose los disfraces, Dexter y los suyos se enfrentan a los guardias de Cerebro, y por la sagacidad de Kevin y de Rolf, logran avanzar hasta lograr ingresar al palacio. Una vez adentro, los Eds abren paso para que Dexter pueda continuar en combate:

-¿Dónde quieren sus pataditas, en las costillitas?-Les decía Ed a sus adversarios.

En medio del combate, el prometido de Dee Dee avanza atropellando enemigos, y en plena pelea aparece el capitán que patea y golpea a Kevin y a Rolf, y cuando Eddy interviene queda sorprendido: se reencuentra con su hermano mayor, que es el capitán de los guardias:

-Creí que nunca volvería a verte después que te fuiste de casa.

-Quise cambiar mi vida, y ahora debo despedirme de ti.

Ahí Eddy trata de contener a su hermano mayor que trataba de matarlo, pero Ed y Doble d tratan de ayudarlo, y es ahí donde aparece aquel caballero rubio que lo desarma y deja fuera de combate de un puñetazo.

En la habitación, Dexter encuentra a Cerebro y choca espadas con él, pero su contrincante le arroja cosas como jarrones y floreros, pero trata de continuar:

-No te escaparas de mí, será tu fin-Decía.

-Como sea, acabare contigo de una vez por todas-Le responde Cerebro.

El hermano de Eddy es vencido por el prometido y varios guardias son reducidos por Kevin, Rolf, Johnny y Tablón, mientras que los Eds van en ayuda de Dexter.

En el balcón, ambos contrincantes siguen combatiendo hasta por el borde, y es ahí donde Dexter atraviesa a Cerebro y este cae al vacío. Al verlo muerto, levanta su espada proclamándose vencedor.

Después de que Dee Dee fue salvada por su prometido, decidió casarse con aquel joven caballero.

La boda se organizó en la aldea, junto con los padres y ahí, por la alegría de vencer al enemigo español, Dexter junto con Ed, Doble d y Eddy bailaron junto con los campesinos al son de un ritmo alegre.


End file.
